heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Tora (Dragon Ball Series)
Tora (トーマ, Tōma) is a Saiyan and a member of Bardock's team, a group within the Saiyan Army under the Galactic Frieza Army. His name is a pun on the word "tomato." In seiyuu, he is known as "Toma." Overview Conception Tora's original character design by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru differed much from the final draft by Akira Toriyama. Originally he had hair that closely resembled Vegeta's. His body was not muscular like it is now, he was actually drawn with a much thinner body, which made him look taller than Bardock. Like a few other members of Bardock's team, Tora's name was not changed completely from the original draft to the final draft, as it was Tomā　(トマー); the other members consist of Bardock and Panbukin (Shugesh in American dubs). Appearance Tora is one of the taller members of Bardock's team and wears ice blue and black armor. His hair is flat at the top and kept in a small ponytail at the back, and his skin is a dark tan color. Personality Tora is much like Bardock in that he will kill in cold blood and is a ruthless fighter, yet has a high degree of honor and camaraderie. He is also shown to have a light-hearted side, often playfully teasing his allies, especially his best friend Bardock, to whom he makes of point of keeping the captain from getting to cocky. Biography Bardock - The Father of Goku Tora, along with Bardock, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh, attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. After Bardock is attacked by the last surviving Kanassan, Toolo, Tora kills the Kanassan. Then, Tora and the others decide to return Bardock to their home world Planet Vegeta, so that he can receive treatment for his injuries. After hearing that there is an inconsistency in his brainwaves, the group decide to leave without him to wipe out the inhabitants on Planet Meat, as this is their next assignment. It is assumed that after reaching Meat, they immediately destroy all of its natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed by Dodoria and his elites, who make short work of the team. Before finishing Tora off with a brutal punch to the face, Dodoria reveals Frieza's intent to destroy the entire Saiyan race. Tora initially survives the attack, but dies of his wounds immediately after informing the recovered Bardock of what he has discovered. Tora is the only person Bardock gets the chance to talk to when the latter finds his group slaughtered by Dodoria and his elites. Vowing to avenge his four allies, Bardock removes Tora's armband (now soaked in blood) and ties it across his forehead, providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Tora also made a cameo appearance along with Bardock and Fasha in an episode of Dragon Ball Z, during Frieza's recollection of various Saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for. Episode of Bardock Tora has a cameo appearance in Episode of Bardock along with his fallen comrades Fasha, Borgos and Shugesh. Power level According to Dragon Ball Carddass, Tora's power level is 5,000. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast: the most basic ki blast. * Flame Ballet – An attack meant to ignite the opponent in blue flames. Used on Toolo in the TV special, and named in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Mouth Energy Wave – It is unknown if Tora can use this in his base form but he is seen using this attack in his Great Ape form in the TV special Bardock - The Father of Goku. * SP Fighting Pose 4 (3) – Used in Dragon Ball SD. Transformation Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Tora is able to achieve the Great Ape transformation at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). He used this ability while on Planet Kanassa. Great Ape Tora becomes a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). Video game appearances Tora has made cameos or is mentioned in several video games. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Tora's face is shown whenever Bardock does his Spirit of Saiyans. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Tora's corpse is briefly shown in the reenacted Bardock Special (although it was merely Nappa used as a placeholder for Tora). In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Tora's name is seen on Dodoria's biography page. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Tora is mentioned by Bardock when he is about to fight Frieza. Tora's first appearance as a playable character is in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors * Japanese: Kazuyuki Sogabe * FUNimation dub: Mike McFarland * AB Group dub: Doug Rand * Latin American dub: Ricardo Brust * Hebrew dub: Yuval Segal * German dub: Thomas Schmuckert https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DBl4T4bwjI Trivia * In the cameo appearance of Bardock's team in Dragon Ball Z, Bardock is seen wearing Tora's bloody armband on his head, while Tora is behind him, though this cannot be possible since Bardock took Tora's armband after he died. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes